


Amicitia Family Portraits

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amicitias Week 2018, Birthday, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Daemon Slayer Iris, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, I'll edit it all later, Iris is a Badass™, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Unexpected Proposal, World of Ruin, a nice little dose of Clarus x Regis being gossipy dads, lots of hugs, not beta'd yet, promptio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Amicitias Week 2018Day One: Amicitia Tattoos (✔)Day Two: Gladio's Birthday (✔)Day Three: Dad's Hugs (✔)Day Four: Family Camping Trip (✔)Day Five: First Love (✔)Day Six: Iris as a Shield (✔)Day Seven: Flowers / Gladio and Iris visiting the Amicitia manor after the Dawn.





	1. Family Traditions

    "You think dad's rolling in his grave because I'm breaking tradition?" Iris asked with a smirk, quirking a brow at her big brother.  
  
    "Hell no." Gladio replied firmly as he squeezed Iris's hand while the needle worked back over a particularly sensitive spot on her shoulder blade. "Dad would be proud. And we're not breaking tradition. We're starting a new one."  
  
    Iris grinned wide before wincing slightly. Pride swelled in Gladio's chest as his eyes focused back on the detailed feathers being etched into his sister's skin. All things considered, Iris was handling the shading process well. The lines had been a breeze, but Gladio knew from experience that shading was an entirely different experience. The hours-long session had been tough to get through, but she was nearly done.  
  
    Sprawling over her the right side of her back, waist, and shoulder, and down her arm were the feathers of a wing. Unlike Gladio - rather, like their father - she opted for a partial body tattoo. The design she made was flowing and elegant, symbolizing both strength and perseverance - just like she was.  
  
    Despite the circumstances, Iris flourished over the past seven years once she began hunting with Aranea and, later, Cor. Gladio helped Iris refine her techniques when he wasn't helping escort convoys or defending trapped survivors from daemons.  
  
    The long night was tough on everyone, but Iris maintained a sunny disposition. Her attitude helped bring a sense of positivity and normalcy to everyone who encountered her. And on the rare occasions when Prompto was in town and she and the blond were together at the same time? Gladio could forget about the dark and the terrors it brought while talking, laughing, and playing card games with them.  
  
    "Alright, that's it for this session." The tattoo artist brought Gladio out of his thoughts as she set her equipment aside. She continued while placing plastic wrap over the fresh ink, "We'll finish up your side next time. Tell the Marshal to take it easy on you during training, and no hunts for at least two weeks."  
  
    Gladio failed to bite back a snort, earning a quick glare from his little sister. After the lining was completed, Iris had failed to mention to Cor that the tattoo extended to her waist. Just her luck, Cor managed to land a hit on it with a wooden training weapon. That earned her some stern lectures from himself, Cor, and her tattoo artist.  
  
    "Got it. I gave Cor a heads up when I scheduled this session. I won't make the same mistake twice."  
  
    With a quick overview of aftercare and setting up the next appointment, Gladio and Iris left and made their way through the streets of Lestallum to their apartment.  
  
    "I can't wait til it's done!" Iris commented idly while Gladiolus worked the key into the deadbolt and unlocked the door.  
  
    "It's gonna look badass." Gladio threw a grin over his shoulder. There was a pause as they entered and took off their boots by the door.  
  
    "Gladdy..." An uncertain tone colored her voice once more while her fingers ghosted over the plastic, "It's really okay, right?"  
  
    Gladio sighed, instinctively pulling her into a hug, careful of her new ink. He led her to the couch to sit and crouched in front of her, scooping up her hands.  
  
    "Of course it is. Like I said, this is the start of a new family tradition. Even if you're not protecting Noct directly, you are a shield now. You are a protector of the people. To keep them safe is to help Noct usher in a new era of peace and light. You're strong, capable, and more than deserving of the title.  
  
    Besides, as the head of House Amicitia, I have the authority to change the rules and declare that any member of House Amicitia - regardless of gender - may receive a unique tattoo, so long as they have proven themselves worthy of being a Shield." Gladio finished his declaration with a smug smirk.  
  
    A huge smile split Iris's face as she surged forward to hug Gladio tight. Gladio, out of habit, tucked her head into the crook of his neck.  
  
    "Thanks, Gladdy." Iris said once she released him from her virtual death grip.  
  
    "No problem, moogle." He replied with a wink, tapping her nose with his index finger.  
  
    Despite scrunching up her nose in protest, she added, "You're the best."  
  
    "Yeah, I know."  
  
    That earned him a throw pillow to the face.


	2. Family Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicitias Week 2018
> 
> Day One: Amicitia Tattoos (✔)  
> Day Two: Gladio's Birthday (✔)  
> Day Three: Dad's Hugs (✔)  
> Day Four: Family Camping Trip (✔)  
> Day Five: First Love (✔)  
> Day Six: Iris as a Shield (✔)  
> Day Seven: Flowers / Gladio and Iris visiting the Amicitia manor after the Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! I'm already super behind!

    Gladio could have cried at the sight of all his friends and loved ones gathered around his small dining room table with the most delectable-looking feast he'd ever seen.  
  
    Oh shit, no.  
  
    He  _was_  crying. A lot.  
  
    "Aw, babe!" Prompto cooed from across the table, moving to go to his boyfriend's side.  
  
    He and Iris both reached Gladio at the same time with equally concerned looks, and he couldn't help chuckling. "I'm fine, I promise. I just..." He took a shuddering breath, "I wasn't expecting... And to see all of you here." His voice broke and he felt Prompto's arm slip around his waist.  
  
    Through watery eyes, he met everyone's gaze: Ignis (well, not technically, but the man seemed to know Gladio was looking at him), Talcott, Cor, Aranea, Cid, Cindy, Monica, Dustin, Holly, Sania, Vyv, Dave, and even Biggs and Wedge. He moved his gaze down to his little sister, and finally to his beloved boyfriend. It'd been months - hell, even years - since he'd seen some of them. Prompto had even brought along birthday letters from Wiz, Navath, Coctura, Dino, Libertus, and everyone else who couldn't make the trip to Lestallum.  
  
    "I'm glad you're all here, and I'm glad to know you're all safe. This is a better birthday gift than I could ever ask for. Thank you." Gladio said as steadily as possible.  
  
    "Aww, shucks. Least we could do to celebrate the big three-oh." Cindy answered for everyone with a wink and her usual sparkling smile.  
  
    "Uh-huh! Cindy's right! Can't miss a milestone as big as this, being over the hill and all." Prompto teased with a poke to Gladio's ribs.  
  
    Gladio sniffed and easily pulled the blond into a loose headlock. Prompto yelped and laughed, weakly batting at his arm for freedom. "That's when you turn fourty, not thirty."  
  
    "Alright, alright. Enough horseplay. Best not to let all this food go cold. There's still a cake to get to." Ignis scolded, but his smile betrayed his tone.  
  
  
    By the end of the feast, they were all stuffed and content, fully relaxing for the first time in several months, at least. Gifts and cards were opened by Gladio - mostly practical gifts, like sword polish and a new whetstone, but some were more frivolous, like a 32-pack of Cup Noodles.  
  
    "Okay! Time for my gift!" Prompto announced jumping up from the couch and reaching out for his newspaper-wrapped box, "Talcott, if you please?"  
  
    "Yessir!" Talcott exclaimed, passing the present to the blond. Prompto plopped down onto Gladio's lap, legs laid across Gladio's thighs, and one arm slung around his neck. Gladio chuckled and took the present from his boyfriend's hands. After shedding the paper, he pulled out what appeared to be a photo album. He looked to Prompto for some kind of explanation, but the blond only gestured for him to open it. Gladio felt tears well in his eyes once more as he opened the album to the first page and was met with the group photo they'd taken with everyone in Cape Caem before their fateful trip to Altissia.  
  
    Maybe his older age was finally getting to him and affecting his emotions. He sniffled as he flipped through some pages - all photos of their adventures across Lucis, their antics, and every cheesy pose they'd made. He finally looked up just as Prompto was reaching up to wipe away a stray tear.  
  
    "Prom..." Gladio croaked. His throat was tight, the lump in it heavy and painful. Prompto only smiled knowingly, reflecting the sadness they all felt at the glaring absence of the one person they all wished could be there. "Thank you." Gladio forced out before a sob could escape. Prompto dipped his head and pressed his lips against Gladio's. He let himself indulge in the sensation, leaning into the kiss.  
  
    There was a chuckle from Cindy, "Well, we better leave the lovebirds alone for a spell."  
  
    Gladio and Prompto parted in time to see everyone getting to their feet. Iris brushed non-existent dirt from her jeans and spoke, "How about we go to Tostwell Grill for a few drinks. You two-" she focused on Prompto and Gladio, "-can join us when you're ready."  
  
    Prompto laughed self-consciously and reluctantly slid off Gladio's lap, "I-it's okay," he stammered awkwardly, "We don't want you all to feel like you have to leave-"  
  
    "-Take your time." Cor interrupted, waving a hand to dismiss further argument from either of them, "We'll see you later."  
  
    "Don't you worry about us. Love waits for no man, after all." Sania winked as everyone filed out of the apartment.  
  
    The door closed and the two men were left alone in silence. Neither said a thing, and Gladio found himself staring down at the album in his hands. It was opened to a photo of himself and Prompto in their old tent, mid-wrestling match. He remembered Noct having snapped a picture of that moment.  
  
    "Flip to the last page." Prompto said, looking suddenly shy. Gladio obliged, closing the album and opening it from the back.  The final photo was an old instant-film selfie Prompto had taken after planting a surprise kiss to Gladio's lips. Their first kiss, as noted on the white border. It happened well before they left Insomnia, when Prompto was nineteen and he had just turned twenty-two.  
  
    Now, he looked up at his boyfriend - twenty-seven to his thirty. They'd had their ups and downs after Altissia, and even during the first few years after Noct disappeared into the crystal. It was all those experiences, all those triumphs and upsets, the good and bad times that shaped them into the people they were today.  
  
    "I, uh... I found another one of those cameras while I was scavenging. Even had a pack of film that seems like it's still in good condition." Prompto said, rummaging in his bag behind the couch. He returned to Gladio's side, sitting on his knees on the cushion, cradling the relic in his hands.  
  
    Gladio pulled his boyfriend closer, understanding what he was going for. He leaned in and took over Prompto's mouth with his own, smiling into the kiss as the blond moaned.  
  
    "Hey, Prom," Gladio murmured against his lips as Prompto raised the camera, poised to take the photo.  
  
    "Hmm?" Prompto hummed, melting into the kiss.  
  
    "Marry me."  
  
    " _HMMM?_ "  
  
     _SNAP!_  
  
    There was a bright flash, followed by the mechanical whirring of the camera as it expelled the film. It was forgotten however as Prompto stared at Gladio. His jaw moved up and down a few times before he seemed to regain the ability to form words.  
  
    "W-what?" Gods, he was red as a killer tomato, and Gladio thought it was the most endearing sight he'd ever seen. Gladio took the camera from Prompto's loosening grip and gently set it on the coffee table.  
  
    "I said, marry me."  
  
    Prompto gaped at him. "I... what... how do you expect me to respond to that?" The blond asked incredulously.  
  
    "With a yes or a no." Gladio schooled his expression so he didn't look too smug about taking his boyfriend by surprise.  
  
    "Well, yes of course, but give a guy a little warning next time!"  
  
    "You will? You'll marry me?" Gladio's heart backflipped, and he felt a little dumb asking Prompto for confirmation after  _he'd just said yes_.  
  
    "Uh, duh. I've only loved you for forever now." Prompto laughed. It was his turn to start tearing up as an elated grin split his face.  
  
    "Astrals... wait, what did you mean by 'next time'?" Gladio asked, his brain just now catching up with what Prompto had said earlier.  
  
    "I don't know, force of habit? Shut up and kiss me already, Gladio!"  
  
    Gladio let out a full-bellied laugh and hugged Prompto close, capturing his lips. After a time, Prompto moved to straddle his lap as their kisses heated up. Gladio held the blond's hips and guided them as they rolled and grinded against his groin.  
  
    He told Prompto to hold on as he lifted him and carried him to his bedroom. Boots, socks, shirts, pants, and underwear were stripped in nearly a daze, lost in each others kisses and touches. Gladio wrenched moan after moan and cry after cry from Prompto as he rocked into him. Finally, Prompto threw his head back and arched his back as he came, squeezing around Gladio irresistibly until he succumbed to his own orgasm.  
  
    They spared enough time to wipe themselves off before they embraced each other, cuddling and tangling each others limbs. They lied in Gladio's bed, gazing at each other. While Prompto's fingers lazily twirled Gladio's hair, Gladio caressed a freckled cheek.  
  
    "I should probably get you a ring soon, huh?" Gladio asked with a smirk.  
  
    Prompto snorted and cocked a brow, "Don't sweat it, big guy. Knowing my luck, I'd manage to lose it on a hunt."  
  
    "Maybe a necklace or a cuff?" Gladio suggested, nuzzling the side of Prompto's face while tracing his fingers over the branded barcode on his pale wrist.  
  
    "Whatever you want, baby." Prompto answered with a dopey grin, "I'm just happy that we're gonna get married."  
  
        The blond's smile was infectious, and Gladio found himself mirroring his expression, "Thanks for saying yes."  
  
    "Happy birthday, babe."  
  
    Oh yeah, best birthday ever.  
  
    They indulged in this quiet, private time for a few more, long minutes before deciding to get dressed and meet up with their friends at Tostwell Grill to announce their - admittedly rather sudden - engagement.


	3. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicitias Week 2018
> 
> Day One: Amicitia Tattoos (✔)  
> Day Two: Gladio's Birthday (✔)  
> Day Three: Dad's Hugs (✔)  
> Day Four: Family Camping Trip (✔)  
> Day Five: First Love (✔)  
> Day Six: Iris as a Shield (✔)  
> Day Seven: Flowers / Gladio and Iris visiting the Amicitia manor after the Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, at this point, I'm not even gonna pretend to catch up by day 7. I'm already 2 behind, but I'll get them all out eventually by next week.

    The night before he was set to depart from Insomnia to Altissia was the first time in nearly six months that the Amicitias had all been available to spend precious family time together. Clarus had been spending more and more time by Regis's side at the Citadel, Iris found herself frequently going to sleepovers and being a normal teenager, and when Gladio he wasn't training or hanging out at Noct's for movie nights, he was either out on a date with Prompto or at the blond's house... well, being outrageously horny and in love.  
  
    That night, something seemed different about his father. Clarus got oddly reminiscent as they lounged in the living room, playing board games. He began recalling memories of his late wife and their mother, of Gladio and Iris as kids. At the time, Gladio couldn't put his finger on why it felt so off. It was far from the first time he'd recalled stories about them. Then, during a quiet moment before Gladio left for Noct's and Iris left for a sleepover, Clarus pulled them both into one of his signature bear hugs.  
  
    "I love you both. More than either of you could ever know."  
  
    "Dad?" Gladio murmured, clinging a little tighter to his father's shirt. Something about the moment scared him.  
  
    "Be safe on your trip, son. Your duty is to the crown, but I also want you to take time to enjoy every moment and have fun with your friends. And... take care of Prompto."  
  
    It felt wrong, this heart to heart. It sounded as though he thought he would never see Gladio again. Gladio's heart was beating hard and felt like it was in his throat.  
  
    "Is something wrong?" Iris asked quietly, voicing the very question on the tip of Gladio's tongue. She was perceptive, and he was glad that he wasn't the only one who picked up on the strange atmosphere.  
  
    "I..." His father, the most eloquent man he knew next to King Regis, seemed at a loss for words, "What can I say? My children have grown up. You're leaving the nest, so to speak." He pulled away from them, studying them for a moment.  
  
    "Gladiolus, you'll be going beyond the wall without me for the first time. And Iris, dear, someday you may do the same to seek your own adventure. You're not little tots toddling around anymore. Forgive a protective father for fretting." Clarus chuckled, breaking into a smile as he gazed at Gladio and Iris with a great deal of pride and affection. It soothed Gladio's worries significantly. Clarus pulled them back into a hug, and it felt so familiar, so warm, and so much like home.  
  
    He missed it.  
  
    When news came that the King was dead, he knew his father was dead. It was then that Gladio understood Clarus's words that night. That moment, more than any other, Gladio wished he could hug his dad, but now it was impossible to have that feeling ever again.

 

❈❈❈❈❈

  
  
    Their return to Lucis, to Cape Caem, found them broken and devastated. Ignis was still adjusting to his blindness, Prompto's entire body was tired and abused from being held in Zegnautus, and Gladio was struggling with feelings of failure for being unable to keep his closest friends safe.  
  
    Prompto leaned heavily against Gladio's chest as he helped his boyfriend wash up in the shower. He ran a soft cloth and suds gingerly over angry red scrapes and purple bruises, washing away dried blood, dirt, and black ichor from all the daemons they'd slain. When they were done, they dried off and entered the master bedroom, since it was the only one with a large enough bed for two people.  
  
    Neither of them could really sleep. They just held each other in silence. Prompto was cuddling along Gladio's right, opting to lie on the least tender side of his body. Gladio was careful to avoid the more severe cuts and bruises on Prompto's body. He found himself lost in thought after a time, contemplating what the disappearance of Noct in the crystal would mean for Eos.  
  
    "Hey, Gladio?" Prompto asked, nuzzling the underside of Gladio's jaw. He hummed his acknowledgment, so Prompto continued with a slight air of caution, "Please don't blame yourself... for everything that's happened."  
  
    Gladio tried to stifle his intake of breath, but he knew Prompto felt it. The blond didn't give him a chance to argue, though, "None of us could have predicted what happened, but... We're still alive, Gladio. Even if you weren't there to physically protect me and Iggy, we're alive because of everything we learned from you about survival and perseverance and... and determination. No one blames you, so you shouldn't blame yourself."  
  
    Gladio felt hot tears run quietly down his cheeks. He hadn't realized exactly how much he needed to hear those words. Prompto knew those worries were eating him alive - he hadn't exactly hidden it well on the airship as Aranea and her men flew them out of Gralea.  
  
    "And Noct's still alive, babe. The fact that we can still access his magic is proof of that. I don't know when he'll come back, but... at least while he's in that crystal, he's safe from danger."  
  
    Prompto hugged him as tight as his tired muscles would allow him, and Gladio felt a tug at his heart. It was an intense comfort that he hadn't experienced since that last night that he saw his father.  
  
    "Prom..." Gladio rasped, struck with emotion. He couldn't think of anything to say that could convey his gratitude, so he went with the one thing that kept running through his mind, "I love you so much."  
  
    He could feel the blond's smile as he whispered against his skin, "Love you too, big guy."  
  
    They had fallen into another, more comfortable silence when the door creaked open and Iris's head peeked in. Then came her hesitant question, "Are you sleeping?"  
  
    Gladio answered while Prompto propped himself up on his elbow, "Nah, we're awake. What's up, baby girl?"  
  
    "Can I... Can I spend the night with you guys? I really don't wanna sleep by myself." Her voice was watery from unshed tears. Gladio's heart was on a roller coaster ride as it plummeted, just like it did every time Iris came crying to him.  
  
    "Yeah, of course." Prompto answered for him. Gladio thanked the heavens for blessing him with a man who understood how important his sister was to him.  
  
    "C'mere, moogle." Gladio lifted the covers, and just like in their childhood, Iris practically sprinted forward to climb into the bed and curl up against Gladio's left side. Prompto snuggled back up to his boyfriend, resting his head against his chest as they settled into bed. Gladio wrapped his arms around both of them and planted a kiss first on Iris's head, and then a chaste one to Prompto's lips, willing them all to get some much needed sleep.  
  
    "Gladdy?" Iris whispered, cheek pressed against her brother's shoulder.  
  
    "Hmm?" Gladio grunted without opening his eyes. He felt a few warm drops on his skin and heard a small, shuddering breath. He cracked his eyes open to regard his sister, "What is it? What's wrong?" Prompto craned his neck and reached out to squeeze her hand.  
  
    "Nothing's wrong, I just... Your hugs feel like dad's hugs." She whispered. Gladio was beyond touched that he could give that to Iris.  
  
    "I miss him."  
  
    "I miss him too, baby girl." Gladio hugged her tighter.  
  
    He decided then and there that no matter how long it took for Noct to return, he vowed to stay alive - for him, for Prompto, for Ignis, but especially for Iris. They were the only family they had left.  
  
    "It's okay, Iris." Prompto piped up, ever the optimist no matter the situation, "We're here for you, no matter what. I know no one can ever replace your dad, but there are a lot of people who love you and wanna make sure you're safe."  
  
    Iris smiled at the blond, wiping away her tears, "Thank you, Prom. You know you're like another big brother to me, right? I'm really glad that Gladdy has you."  
  
    "I am too. Sweet dreams, lil sis. You too, big guy."  
  
    "Sweet dreams, Prom." Iris replied while Gladio gave him a sleepy murmur.  
  
    He gave them another small squeeze. Prompto's words made him realize that he was wrong: they weren't the only family they had left. Maybe blood-related, yes, but sometimes family was more than just blood. Prompto was definitely family at this point - which Gladio swore to himself that he'd make official one day - as was Ignis and even little Talcott. Family was that sense of familiarity, warmth, and home - just like dad's hugs.


	4. Family Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicitias Week 2018
> 
> Day One: Amicitia Tattoos (✔)  
> Day Two: Gladio's Birthday (✔)  
> Day Three: Dad's Hugs (✔)  
> Day Four: Family Camping Trip (✔)  
> Day Five: First Love (✔)  
> Day Six: Iris as a Shield (✔)  
> Day Seven: Flowers / Gladio and Iris visiting the Amicitia manor after the Dawn.

    The long night definitely wasn't the ideal time for casual camping trips, but considering they were among the most skilled and experienced hunters in this new, dark world, they weren't terribly concerned about the monsters lurking in the shadows. Besides, if Talcott wanted to become a hunter too, he'd have to learn how to camp and survive someday. And who better to show him the ropes than the royal retinue?

    Talcott picked up on tent building quickly. Gladio took the lead with the first tent, letting Talcott assist him with the large tent that Iris, Talcott, and Ignis would be sharing. The teenager was on his own with the second, smaller tent - dubbed the "lovebirds' nest" by Iris. Talcott only asked for reminders a couple of times, and finished building the tent with Gladio's seal of approval.

    Prompto eagerly showed Talcott how to pick dry wood and tinder for the campfire, and then how to strike flint and catch the tinder with the spark. After several attempts, Talcott let out a frustrated huff. Every time he nearly got the glowing heat to grow into a flame, a gust of wind came along to snuff it.

    "No worries, kiddo! You've got the technique down. Let's try again." Prompto encouraged with a pat on his shoulder. Gladio watched on, reminded of him and his father when he was just learning. It took time and skill to build a good fire, and his father always made it look so easy. He knelt down and showed Talcott how to position himself to help block the wind and protect the tiny flame.

    After preparing the ingredients for kebabs, Ignis and Iris joined them and cheered Talcott on. The boy let out a whoop of joy when the flames finally roared to life and the campfire grew steadily into a large, healthy, crackling pyre.

    Ignis, with Iris's assistance, set up a grill over the fire and instructed Talcott on how to cook the skewers to perfection. He insisted that only a campfire could provide that unique, smoky flavor the meat and vegetables needed.

    Gladio felt utterly content, thinking back to his childhood, of the nights spent with his father and Iris under the stars. Though the stars had long since been obscured, the tiny embers floating up from the fire made a good enough replacement. They were fortunate to be uninterrupted by daemons and beasts thanks to the floodlights surrounding the base of the haven. It allowed them to relax in their camping chairs and share stories of years past, before the starscourge took over.

    Gladio and Prompto were drilled with questions about their future nuptials. They only found reprieve once they promised Iris that she could be in charge of the decorations and floral arrangements, and Ignis that he could decide on the cake and meals.

    Eventually, the campfire died out and they all felt the pull of exhaustion. Their watches said it was around midnight, but time held little meaning when there was no daylight. They piled into their respective tents and quickly found sleep. Gladio rested with a smile on his face as he held his fiancé close. Despite the literal apocalypse, this felt nostalgic and right. It brought fond memories of not only his father, but also of his adventures around Lucis with Noct, Iggy, and Prompto.

    He was thankful to his dad for all the skills and knowledge imparted on him, the very same ones he had been able to pass on to Talcott. This was his new family, and he was going to take care of them, and make sure they were all prepared for anything.


	5. Family Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicitias Week 2018
> 
> Day One: Amicitia Tattoos (✔)  
> Day Two: Gladio's Birthday (✔)  
> Day Three: Dad's Hugs (✔)  
> Day Four: Family Camping Trip (✔)  
> Day Five: First Love (✔)  
> Day Six: Iris as a Shield (✔)  
> Day Seven: Flowers / Gladio and Iris visiting the Amicitia manor after the Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some gossipy dads <3

    "What's on your mind, Clarus?" Regis asked, looking up fondly at his Shield from where he rested on his shoulder.  
  
    "It's Gladio." Clarus sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "He seems... infatuated with someone recently."  
  
    "Oh?" Regis shifted, suddenly very interested.  _The old gossip._  "This sounds different than his usual flings."  _Definitely an old gossip._  
  
    "It is. He hardly spends time at home anymore, according to Jared. I've seen it first-hand since I've had a little more time to spend at home recently. I catch him on his way out the door, and then I don't see him until late. Sometimes not until the next morning if it's the weekend. Even Iris has mentioned it."  
  
    "Sounds serious." Regis said with a small grin and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
    "That's not the half of it. When he  _is_  at home, he's constantly texting with the godsdamned giddiest grin on his face. I've heard him on the phone late at night speaking fondly and practically giggling."  
  
    "Hmm...  _That_  sounds familiar." The King teased affectionately, "But really, Clarry - eavesdropping on your son? How shameful."  
  
    Clarus frowned at Regis, batting away the finger attempting to poke at the crease between his brows, "No, no, nothing like that. I could only hear his tone of voice. I will say this, though: I have a theory for who it may be."  
  
    "Give me the deets. Now." Regis commanded with a full-on grin now.  
  
    "Gods, you're the worst, Reggie. Noctis has been teaching you new slang, hasn't he?"  
  
    "Perhaps."  
  
    Clarus clicked his tongue, but continued anyway, "I think it's His Highness's friend, the Argentum boy."  
  
    The King's green eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he stared up at Clarus, " _Prompto_?"  
  
    "Yes. When I monitored the team sparring match between the four of them, there was nothing out of the ordinary. However, once they were done and cooling off, I caught sight of Gladiolus sneaking glances at Prompto, and vice versa. The few times they caught each other, Prompto went red."  
  
    "Intriguing... Like father, like son, it seems." Regis commented, idly stroking his beard.  
  
    "Oh, hush." The Shield felt his ears grow warm, trying to ignore his beloved's jibes, "I haven't finished yet. When he thought I wasn't paying attention, I saw Gladio speaking to Prompto with that same dopey smile I see when he's on his phone."  
  
    Regis cocked an eyebrow, "Do you think he'll say anything to you soon?"  
  
    "I think he will eventually. I don't plan on pushing him - I believe it's still new, and possibly the first serious relationship he's had since he was in school. I'm sure with all the preparations for Altissia next year and his recent Crownsguard promotion, he's waiting until he knows it's stable before breaking the news."  
  
    "So long as they're happy, right?" Regis mused, smoothing a hand over the fabric of Clarus's shirt.  
  
    "Precisely. That matters more than anything."  
  
    "It sounds like they've already earned your approval."  
  
    Clarus felt a tug at the corner of his mouth, "Yes, but I'll let them sweat a bit. I rather like Prompto, he would make a fine son-in-law if they ever grew that serious."  
  
    The King nodded his agreement, "He's a good man, truly. He's done wonders for Noctis's well-being, and I have confidence that he will take good care of Gladiolus."  
  
    There was a long silence where Clarus simply combed his fingers through the King's silvery hair. With a chuckle, Regis spoke again, "If they were to go public about their relationship, I'd bet half the council would keel over."  
  
    Clarus barked a laugh, "Imagine if  _we_  went public. The  _entire_  council would keel over."  
  
    "A shame, really." Regis sighed. After a moment of thought, he mused softly, "First loves really are something special, aren't they?"  
  
    "Indeed. So are rediscovered first loves, right Reggie?" Clarus purred, planting a light kiss to the King's scarred forehead.  
  
    "Why Clarry, I may swoon."  
  
    "Ass." Clarus mumbled.  
  
    "The best in Lucis."  
  
    "Now you're just bragging."


	6. Family Shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicitias Week 2018
> 
> Day One: Amicitia Tattoos (✔)  
> Day Two: Gladio's Birthday (✔)  
> Day Three: Dad's Hugs (✔)  
> Day Four: Family Camping Trip (✔)  
> Day Five: First Love (✔)  
> Day Six: Iris as a Shield (✔)  
> Day Seven: Flowers / Gladio and Iris visiting the Amicitia manor after the Dawn.

    Iris and Talcott were given strict orders from Noctis to stay in the truck, not because he didn't trust their skill on the battlefield, but because he needed extra eyes not distracted by battle to keep an eye on the daemons. They would be able to spot incoming danger and hazards that the quartet might miss.  
  
    The strategy had worked until they reached the outskirts of Insomnia, where the amount of daemons increased exponentially. There was so much miasma being expelled from the slain monsters that the two spectators in the truck didn't spot the psychomancer approaching Noctis until it was almost too late.  
  
    "GLADDY!" Iris screeched out the window when they noticed it, "DAEMON, EIGHT O'CLOCK!"  
  
    Without hesitation, Gladio focused on the threat closing in on his king. He sprinted over to shove Noctis out of the way just as the daemon summoned a tri-point beam of magic.  
  
    Then came the chorus of shouts, " _GLADIO!_ "  
  
    His movements slowed to a crawl until his body became immobilized and froze into solid stone.  
  
    Iris turned to Talcott as she opened the passenger-side door, "Talcott, try to find a golden needle for Gladdy. I'm going in - Noct needs a shield."  
  
    "Yes, ma'am! Good luck out there." Talcott said with a nod. Iris smirked and summoned her greatsword the moment she hit the pavement.  
  
    "Prom! Cover, Gladdy til Talcott gets a needle! I've got Noct!" Iris called, running to Noctis's side and taking up position so Ignis could resume his assault on the skeletons summoned by the psychomancer during the chaos.  
  
    "You've got this." Ignis told her with a smirk as he passed.  
  
    Iris drew the daemon's attention, taunting it while Noctis sneaked behind it to blindside it. She surged around it to join the King, who held out his lance for a link strike. She jumped onto the pole, and Noctis launched her high into the air. Iris tucked her body into a flip, calling forth her blade and using her momentum to strike down the psychomancer.  
  
    The daemon crumpled and they rained down punishment. Prompto landed consecutive crackshots on the weakened daemon from his place near Gladio. Ignis, having finished off the last skeleton, sent daggers whizzing through the air to impale the daemon. There was an ungodly wail as Iris heaved her greatsword down, cleaving the monster in two in a powerful final blow.  
  
    As miasma spewed forth, Noctis and Iris covered their noses and mouths until they backed up to a safe distance. A moment later, Talcott called out to Prompto, having finally found a golden needle in the truck.  
  
    "Here, catch!"  
  
    Prompto snatched the large needle out of the air and plunged it deep into Gladio's stone chest. With a flash of light, the golden needle disintegrated, and the stone cracked and crumbled as Gladio's body returned to normal. Groaning, he rolled his neck and shoulders to banish the last of the stiffness he felt.  
  
    "Thanks." Gladio nodded to Talcott, who grinned at him from the driver's seat. The shield pulled Prompto close to plant a kiss on his temple. "You never really get used to that."  
  
    "Excellent work, Iris. You fulfilled your role flawlessly." Ignis commended.  
  
    "You were incredible as always!" Prompto chimed in, giving her a small bow.  
  
    "Yeah. A true shield both in name and spirit. Gladio taught you well." Noctis approached and regarded her with all the regal air of a King. Then, like a switch, he nudged her with his elbow and had the same glint in his eye as he had when he was a young Prince all those years ago, "And you looked like a total badass."  
  
    Iris let out a surprised laugh, "Thanks, Noct. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
    "Hmph, of course she's a badass." Gladio slung a heavy arm around his sister's shoulders. They shared a grin in a way only siblings could. "They don't call her 'Iris the Daemon Slayer' for nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
